1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a toss game. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a toss game that may comprise a toss object, a vertical support, and receptacles attached to the vertical support adapted to receive the toss object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, toss games have increased in popularity. Games such as BoloToss®, bean bag toss, horseshoes, have become popular in recent years. These games are often played at social gatherings on beaches and in parking lots during “tailgate” parties. With the increase in popularity of toss games, the need to transport these games has increased. Many of toss games are not easily transportable, however, because they are bulky and contain small parts that are easily misplaced. In addition, many of these games have been in existence for a number of years, and the excitement of playing these games has worn off for many players. Thus, there is a need for an improved toss game that may comprise easily transported parts.